The Hero of Kanto
by Abhro
Summary: When an ordinary boy is transported into the world of Pokémon, he must face challenges, enemies no one knew about. Side by side, he must also save the region of the Master, Kanto. How will he deal with it all? And can he carry out the responsibility he has been burdened with? Open to find out! Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

**"""A/N: This is my first fanfiction where a 14 year old boy, preferably me, gets transported into the world of Pokémon. Read as Curt deals with the responsibilities he has transporting into the world of Pokémon. No pairings, yet. Although I might add if you guys ask. Note, this takes place in the game verse, so Ash doesn't exist and most of the references will be to Red/Blue. And I'm easily discouraged, so you guys will have to review consonantly.  
**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Pokémon, nor is this story is affiliated with the franchise other than being based on the games. If I did own Pokémon, Misty would be back in the anime and I'd make a game for the Hoenn remakes."""**

_Even though as I look upon my Pokémon with an admiring gaze, I can't help but wonder where I'd be without them, or if I hadn't come into this world at all. It all started with a game which I used to play in my childhood…_

I had just returned from school. Despite my exhaustion, I had to clean out all of the 'junk' - as my mom called it, off my room since she had been nagging me to do so for the past three weeks. I started with a box in the corner, which held most of the stuff from my childhood. As I went through it, I began to think that I couldn't throw this stuff away, as they held a lot of sentimental value. Sighing to myself, I tried to think of a plausible reason, which, if correctly presented to my mother, might let me keep all of it. It was then when I noticed something strange.

A dim light was shining out of the box. Upon investigating further, I found that the source of the light was a Game boy, a console I never had, with a rom of Pokemon Red preloaded into it. Curious, I began to think who this device could belong to. As I couldn't reach a conclusion, I only could think of proceeding and see if there was a save file in which the owner of the Game boy might (since I always used "Red" if I played a Kanto game) have used his name for the player character. Sadly, I was disappointed. There were only two selectable options, "New Game" and "Options". Thinking I could return the Game boy later, I started to play thinking to myself that I could erase the save file when I give it to the owner, if I ever find him. After filling out the necessary information, where strangely I used my name instead of "Red", and my rival being Blue, my character started to shrink and I got ready to start my adventure. It was then when the weird things started to happen.

Suddenly my windows flung open and a strong wind started to blow in to my room. Also, I felt as if someone strongly attacked me with a rod on my neck. While trying to make sense of what was happening, I slowly gave into darkness as my body lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up on what seemed to be a dirt road in the evening. Finding my focus, I started trying to make sense of my surroundings. There were two houses not too far apart and some more houses and buildings behind that. Looking the other way, I saw a humongous building with a windmill on top. After a while, I started to recognize where I was, but it couldn't be. I was in—Pallet Town!

The same Pallet town where Red/Blue /Leaf/Ash started his/her journey. Since I could find no possible explanations as to how I could be here, I decided to just go along with whatever weird sci-fi-mystic or whatever was going on here. Then I saw someone walking towards me, who happened to be none other than the famous Pokemon Professor Samuel Oak. I immediately got up and waited for him to come to me hoping he'd explain what was happening here.

"Hello there—"He started, hoping I would fill out the rest of the sentence.

"Curt. My name's Curt Furman."I said, much to his pleasure.

"Well Curt, what were you doing lying on the road like that?" He asked, washing away all my hope that he didn't know what was going here either.

"I fainted. I was walking by while all of a sudden a Spearow attacked me from the back and hit me in the neck." I lied quickly.

"Are you sure? Well, in that case come along with me. I don't why the Spearow attacked you, but you should quickly come with me to make sure you're safe. Where are you from anyway and what are you doing here?"He asked, prompting me to come with a quick answer.

"Uhh…. I'm from Viridian City, I came here just to explore." I lied yet again.

"In that case, can you call your parents on PokéGear and tell them you'll be staying in my lab for the night? Viridian's a long way to go now and I can't just leave you here unprotected."He said.

"Well, I don't have any parents. I was the apprentice of a shopkeeper who kicked me out today."I said, trying to make up a story as I went along the conversation while also trying to make a sad face for the first sentence.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. Why don't you come with me and I can get you a Pokemon so you don't have to wander around yourself, alright?"He asked, making me gratefully answer, "Thank you, that'd be great!"

"That sums it up nicely. Since I already have two trainers coming tomorrow to get their starters, you should join in too!"He said, while starting walking towards his lab, making me follow his lead.

After I got a place to sleep in the couch of his lab, I started to think that all of this happening couldn't be so bad either, as I fell asleep in a deep slumber.

After waking up, it took me some time to realize where I was. After I did, I quickly went into the washroom which I had located the night before to find a note saying,

"Curt, I got a toothbrush and a towel for you. If you need some clothes, there are some your size in the closet right out of the bathroom. After you've washed up, meet me in the hall."

After a hasty shower, I put some clothes on and hurried to the lab where I'll soon be receiving my first Pokemon. When I got there, Prof. Oak saw me and said, "Ah Curt, just in time. This is Ray and Dana, the trainers I was telling you about."He pointed to a boy and a girl about my age both of whom were standing beside a round table containing three Pokéballs.

"So Ray, do you know which Pokemon you will be picking?"Prof. Oak asked the blonde boy.

"Hmm..." After a bit of thought, he said, "I'll choose Squirtle!" and he received the Pokéball which the Professor gave to him.

"Alright, Ray. Squirtle is yours now. It's your turn Dana. And you'll have to wait since they both had the dream of being a trainer for months whereas I found you yesterday."Prof. Oak said.

"'Sokay. I can wait."I said when Dana advanced towards the Pokéball containing Bulbasaur and picked it up.

"So you choose Bulbasaur. A wise choice, Dana. So I suppose you're left with Charmander, Curt."And then the Professor thrust the last Pokéball in my hand.

I was at a loss of words. I never thought I would actually be starting a Pokemon journey. But it was more than that. It was the Pokéball itself. It wasn't cold and metallic like I expected it to be, but full of warmth and….. and life. So after I clicked the button in the center, an orange lizard with a flame on its tail popped out with a blinding white light.

"Ah. There's something I forgot to mention. The Charmander you have now is the son of the Charizard of Red, the Pokemon Master. It's the son of the same Pokemon who Red received from my lab all those years ago."As he said this, I could see him growing a bit nostalgic.

And then I was astounded. I had the son of the starter of RED?! THE RED? And after several hard tries, I bought myself to thank the Professor.

"Nothing to worry about. Anyway, here are your Pokédexes and some Pokéballs for you guys to catch Pokemon with. And since you will need a backpack, Curt, there's one in that corner stocked up with supplies." And he handed the three of us the Pokédexes and five Pokéball each.

I waited until Ray and Dana went outside then asked a question which was nagging me for a long time, "Why are you doing this, Professor? You don't even know me."

"Maybe not. But it's been quite some time since anyone started their Pokemon journey from Pallet Town after Red and my grandson Blue, who's now working with Bill at the Cerulean Cove on the evolutions of Eevee, or as some call it, eeveelutions. And I suppose I wanted to hand out Pokemon to aspiring trainers again."He said, with a sigh at the end.

"But you've already got Ray and Dana for that. Why did you give me one too? And more than that, all the arrangements for me to go onto a Pokemon journey?"I asked yet again, since I didn't find his last answer fulfilling.

"Alright, then. It was because I saw something in you. You have a natural ability to bond with Pokemon, even if you didn't have one yet. And combine that with my previous reasons, I couldn't let such a talent go to waste. And that's why I've been doing this. If this reason isn't good enough for you, then I have nothing else to say." Professor Oak said, leaving me a bit guilty.

"Thank you, Professor. Do you know where I might find Red?"I asked, feeling he'd have the answer to my transportation-to-another-universe problem, being a Pokemon master and all.

"Red?" He stared at me with an incredulous look. "For that, you'd have to go to Mt. Silver. But you can't do that without getting all sixteen badges from Kanto and Johto Gyms and being the champion of at least one of the regions. But why'd you want to meet Red?" He asked, for which I had to come up with a quick answer.

"Oh, I just wanted to see him since he was the first one to become the Pokemon Champion from Pallet town, and later the Master."

"Alright, then. You better get your backpack. You wouldn't want to start out being late on the first day."

After that, I took my bag, and hurried outside with Charmander following me. I didn't know why I was in this universe, or what I was supposed to do in here, but until I found out, I had a Charmander to take care of, and a goal to fulfill.

**#A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Makes you vomit? Whatever your thoughts, review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Steps

**"""A/N: Alright, here's the much awaited (probably only by me) Chapter 2. As a new ff writer, the chapters are starting out rather small, but as I gain experience (no pun intended), you guys might get slightly bigger chapters. And without further ado, read on!**

**For the disclaimer, refer to the 1st chapter."""  
**

* * *

After getting out of Prof. Oak's lab, I started to make my way towards Route 1, since the other way was blocked by a sea and I didn't have any swimming Pokemon with me, although I'd like very much to meet Blaine, the Fire-type Gym leader of Cinnabar. As I made my way through the route, my heart filled with nostalgia remembering all the times I've been here in Pokemon FireRed, although it was much shorter then. Chuckling to myself, I could see Charmander pull a confused look behind me, wondering what I was amused about. I hadn't even tried to recall Charmander to its Pokéball ever since letting him out at the laboratory, which I was sure he wouldn't mind about, but I liked him out of the ball anyway.

After a few minutes, we met an old man, who immediately came up to me and asked, "Have you seen my Rattata around here? It's a bit smaller than the normal size, and has its tail cut off at the end."

I was sorry to disappoint the old man but what I said was, "No, sir. I haven't seen any Pokemon around here, actually."

"Oh! New trainer, are you? That's a fine looking Charmander you got there. Anyway, if you see my Rattata, lemme know, 'kay? It just keeps running away from me."

I nodded and went on my journey, leaving the old man behind me. Even though I felt sad that I couldn't help the old man, it didn't feel like there was much to do for him, either. He did say that the Rattata ran away several times now, and for it to run away, it must have been found first. So, without worrying much, I started to walk again with my Charmander quietly beside me when we ran into my fellow trainer from the laboratory, Dana.

"Hey! You're Curt, right?" she exclaimed at the sight of us.

"Yep. Curt Furman's the name." I replied, "So, are you on your way to Viridian, too?"

"Of course I am. I met Ray a while back, which didn't turn out too great for him."

"Why? He get his butt kicked in a Pokemon battle with you?" I said, venturing a guess.

"How'd you know?" She asked with a confused look. " Anyway, since you're here, why don't we have a Pokemon battle as well?"

"A fine idea. Let's go, Charmander" I said, while Charmander leapt into the battlefield, ready for action.

"Alright, I choose you, Bulbasaur" she threw a Pokéball into the air, from which came out a Bulbasaur.

"Bulba, Bulba-saur." exclaimed her Bulbasaur.

"Charmander, Scratch" I ordered, as Charmander started running forward, claws poised to strike.

"Bulbasaur, stop him with Vine whip" she said to her Bulbasaur.

"Vine whip already? She must have had some experience with her Bulbasaur for it to learn Vine whip right out of Pallet Town" I wondered as Charmander was thrown backwards by the force of vine whip.

"Alright, Charmander, try Growl." Charmander started growling, lowering Bulbasaur's attacks.

"Now try Scratch again."

"Tackle him, Bulbasaur."

As Bulbasaur came in for a tackle, Charmander jumped at the last possible second, scratching Bulbasaur's back in the process, causing some serious damage.

"No. Vine whip again, Bulbasaur"

"Dodge it, Charmander, and scratch him again"

Charmander evaded the vines shooting out of Bulbasaur with absolute grace, and leapt forward to scratch his face several times. After that, Bulbasaur simply lay there, unable to battle anymore.

"You did good, Bulbasaur. Return." She called back her Pokemon.

"That's a strong Bulbasaur you got there." I remarked, after the battle was over.

"Thanks. Your Charmander isn't that bad either." She remarked, causing Charmander to jump up and down happily a few times.

"Thanks for the compliment. Are you going to challenge Pewter's gym first?" I asked as we started walking again.

"Yeah. People Challenge Blue's Gym right before the Pokemon League, after they've got seven badges. And even if my Pokemon was strong enough, I don't think I'd find him there. He's away half the time."

"Yeah, I've heard. Oh, look. We're already at Viridian" I added when I noticed that we've already arrived at the city which led to the home of the Pokemon League, which shouldn't have been surprising since Route 1 was already small.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Although I couldn't see what was so beautiful about it, I tried not to show it. I had to stock up on supplies fast and get to Pewter city to challenge Brock and get the Boulder badge as soon as possible.

"Yeah. Listen, I'll go to the Pokemon Center and heal Charmander. You'll understand if we part ways here." I said, leaving a somewhat shocked expression on her face, which I couldn't understand why.

I hurried to the Pokemon Centre, where a nurse Joy took my Charmander and returned it a few seconds later, announcing that he was completely healed. And after restocking the supplies, I went to Route 2, which took no time at all, and then to Viridian Forest. I figured I would be able to Charmander here, since the area is swarming with bugs and bug catchers if I remember correctly. And, to my expectations, I saw someone walking towards me, even though it's not who I expected.

"Hello, there Curt. A pleasure to meet you." Ray said walking towards me with a smug smile.

"Likewise, Ray"

"So how've you been doing? I already took care of the bug catchers as a favor to you."

"Oh, man! Already? I was thinking of training with them" I said, a crestfallen look covering my face.

"At this rate, that's all you'll ever do. But I'll tell you what, if you beat me in a Pokemon Battle one-on-one, you get some extra help clearing the forest Bug Catchers."

"Don't think I'll need it, but anyway, you're on. Charmander, to the battlefield." Charmander went into the battlefield a determined look featuring his face.

"In that case, Squirtle, I choose you." And out of his Pokéball came Squirtle.

"Squirt-Squirtle!"

"Charmander, Ember" I ordered the first move.

"Squirtle, Bubble"

The two attacks collided in mid-air and left vapor behind. As I ordered another scratch attack, Ray withdrew Squirtle in its shell causing no damage at all.

"You can't hide in that shell forever! Charmander, use Ember when he comes out."

Seeing this, Ray knew I was right. So he told Squirtle to use Tackle at high speed. However, I couldn't understand why Charmander hadn't used Ember yet, seeing he could get hit any minute now. Just before Squirtle could make contact, however, Charmander leapt into the air, his mouth pointed towards Squirtle, and released bolts of fire which were more powerful than any other Ember attack I've ever seen, which burnt Squirtle along with causing some sever damage. Combined with Charmander's far too powerful Ember attack, and Squirtle's Burn status, he lay there, unable to battle anymore.

"Oh, great. Squirtle, return." he recalled his Squirtle. "How'd your Charmander pull off a move like that?"

"Well, I suppose its hereditary powers do give me a little bit of an advantage."

"Aw, man! I should've chosen that Pokemon."

"Too late, you shoulda put some thought into your starter choice. And if you wanna back out on your deal now, I totally get it"

"Hey, I may not be the greatest trainer in the world, yet, but I hold true to my words. We're gonna make an awesome team and rid the forest of bug catchers."

"Umm, that's what this forest's kind of for, bugs and bug catchers. And besides, I thought you already took care of the bug catchers, according to what you said."

"Yeah, but they're always sure to take loads of potions with them."

"Oh, okay. Lead the way." I said.

After a while, we met two bug catchers trying to catch a Butterfree.

"You take the one on the left and me on the right?" he said to me.

"Alright, let's do this." I said, reaching for the Pokéball in my belt.

* * *

After half an hour, which seemed like an eternity to me, we finally reached of what seemed to be the end of the Viridian Forest, judging by the big house which what I only hoped would lead to the other side of Route 2, then the Pewter City, and then, at long last, the battle against Brock. The battling at the Viridian Forest was some good training for Charmander, seeing as how he had learned Metal Claw which could prove to be really useful in the battle against Brock.

"Well, you did hold up your end of the deal. So I guess this is where we say goodbye." I said, prompting a rather unexpected response from him.

"We make an awesome duo, however. Mind if I tag along with you?"

"Oh, okay."I said, a little taken aback by the offer. "But I'm gonna be rushing throughout the gyms, so you won't exactly have much time for sightseeing and stuff."

"That's okay. My parents took me on many trips when I was a kid. I don't exactly need to do the 'sightseeing' either."

"Alright. So from here on out we go to the Pokemon Centre first, then the gym, correct?" I asked, seeking his approval.

"You really are in a hurry to get the badges, aren't you?"

"Well, I just want to prepare for the Pokemon League as much as I can."

"If you want to challenge the Elite Four this much, why didn't you start your journey while you were younger?"

"I didn't really get the chance to." I half lied.

"Okay, then. Off to the Pokemon Centre we go."

* * *

After healing my Charmander and Ray's Squirtle and Butterfree, who he had caught in the forest, we started off to the gym when we were met by a surprise. We saw Dana coming out of the gym, with a smug little grin telling us that she had already beaten the gym leader.

"You beat him already?" Ray asked in awe.

"Yep. It was an easy win even considering that I didn't have the type advantage." She replied rather arrogantly.

"What are you talking about?" Now it was my turn to be surprised, or rather, confused. "Rock types are weak against Grass Pokemon, right?"

"You'll see soon enough." She replied, with yet another smug grin, and then went off.

"What was all that about?"Ray asked me, also confused.

"I dunno. I guess we'll have to see for ourselves." Then, I opened the gym doors, where a sight met my eyes leaving me more confused and surprised than ever.

**"""A/N:So, how was the chapter? The next chapter won't be for quite some time seeing my final exams are nearly here. Leave your thoughts as a review. And I'd highly appreciate constructive criticism, seeing as I'm a noob writer. And to the silent readers out there, speak up!"""**


End file.
